Fuinntastic
by Surfergirl97
Summary: A Fuinn story about them trying to keep their new relationship a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters but have great respect for Ryan Murphy who does.**

Fuinntastic:

It was in the middle of the summer break when Finn showed up, waiting outside Quinn's house for her to come home.

That was when it started. He came to ask for her forgiveness about the brake-up but in the middle of his explanation and begging their faces ended up becoming really close, so close she could feel his breath on her neck and they both didn't mind. He leaned in leading her to do the same and before they knew it they were kissing.

Ever since then they have been meeting in secret, places like his house, her house, the janitors closet were all popular meeting spots, they would talk and kiss and discus problems they were having at the time.

Finn knew he shouldn't be doing it because he had a girlfriend, and sure he likes Rachel but he also likes Quinn. He gets so confused sometimes and at the moment isn't minding the chance of having them both but he knew he would have to choose once and for all one day before he loses them both all together and right now his choice would be Quinn.

Quinn knows that at any moment she could have her heart broken again by Finn but right now she doesn't mind all she can think of was how cute and handsome he looked waiting outside her house. She knows that while Rachel is in the picture she can never have him fully but she is working on it, and once Rachel goes to New York to fulfil her Broadway dream she can have Finn all to herself, but right now she is determined to keep her and Finns secrete relationship a **SECRET!**


	2. Close Call

Not so Easy:

Finn and Quinn had been eyeing each other all through glee rehearsal. As soon as the bell went the glee kids rushed out all except Finn and Quinn. Finn told Rachel he would meet her after school since his next class was at the other end of the school, though he wasn't planning on going to it. Mr Shue didn't stay long but before he left he asked why they were still here, they simply answered by saying they were going to work on a duet they wanted to perform, causing Mr Shue to nod his head and add 'don't be long, you don't want to be late to class'

Both nodded their heads and shared a certain look and as soon as Mr Shue left Finn went over and locked the door. He slowly made his way back to Quinn who was staring at him intently.

'So we are alone' Finn noted.

'Indeed' Quinn added

During this time Finn managed to get his forehead resting on Quinn's, both feeling butterflies rise in their stomachs. Finn leaned down and soon his lips were on Quinn's who opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue in. It started slow but not long after the pace quickened. Quinn's hand was on the back of his neck holding him in place while Finn's arms were on her hips holding her in place.

They had been going for at least 10 minutes before they heard the door swing open causing them to both jump apart, and standing at the doorway was the one and only Rachel Berry. Finn thought he was done for, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

'Finn, Quinn your still here Mr Shue told me you were staying behind to talk about a duet you were going to show us, I can't wait to hear it. I feel bad that I'm the only one doing duets with Finn even though he is my great and wonderful boyfriend I thought it was good he was singing with someone else, even if it is you Quinn' she stated the last bit in an almost bitchy tone 'Maybe you can finally get things out in the open about your break-up'

'Uhh yeah, that's what we were thinking.' Finn pointed out thanking the heavens she didn't see what they were really doing. Quinn was just smiling politely.

'Anyways I just came back to get my music sheet I left behind, I was thinking we could work on it together at my house after school.' Rachel organised.

Quinn was trying to ignore the sudden pain she felt in her chest after hearing those words, and Finn seemed to notice since he gave her hand a small tight squeeze before letting go so Rachel wouldn't see.

'Yeah, sure. If you like' Finn shrugged.

'Great, so meet you at you truck like we panned.' She half questioned picking up her music she and heading towards the door. Finn just nodded and watched as she walked out the door before shifting his attention to Quinn.

He could still see she was a bit hurt from Rachel's earlier words, he felt an immediate pain come to him which always happens when seeing Quinn hurt or sad.

'Don't worry,' he started lifting her chin up so that they were looking at each other right in the eyes 'Even though I'll be there I will be thinking and texting you the whole night okay' he assured her.

'Okay.' She repeated before he leaned down and gave her a soft gentle kiss, followed by him swiftly leaving the room stating 'We better go, don't want to be late for class now do we.' He gave her a wink knowing full well they were at least 20 minuets late.

She silently nodded then followed him out and turning the opposite direction to go to her class. Shortly after she got a text reading;

**To: Quinn  
>From: Finn<br>by the way I'll be over at your house around 9 to finish what we were doing in the music room. **


End file.
